<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Little Notes by alrangerz</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22481950">Little Notes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/alrangerz/pseuds/alrangerz'>alrangerz</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Fluff, Kissing, Lesbian Character, Useless Lesbians</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 13:13:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,473</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22481950</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/alrangerz/pseuds/alrangerz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Clash really likes Caveira and enjoys leaving little notes in random spots where she knows Caveira will find them.</p><p>Caveira is conflicted about her feelings for Clash, but after seeing her fellow operators' together, she tries to open up.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Elena "Mira" Maria Álvarez/Azucena Rocío "Amaru" Quispe, Morowa "Clash" Evans/Taina "Caveira" Pereira</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Little Notes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I wrote this because I like this ship and wanted an excuse to put Mira and Amaru in it. Also I wanted fluff.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The first time Caveira found the little note, she had just returned to her room and noticed the little folded piece of paper on her bed. Her first thought was that it was from her roommate, Ash, but when she opened it and read it, her suspicions fell on one person: Clash. Clash had made it very clear, on several occasions, that she had feelings for the Brazilian operator, but Caveira told her that the feelings were not reciprocated.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That didn’t deter the British operator, who had kept her distance, but still showed her affection whenever she could. She knew Caveira didn’t normally like being messed with often, so she tried to be as unpredictable as she could when she flirted. Of course it always caught the younger woman off guard, but she still rolled her eyes and walked away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clash spent quite a bit of time with Montagne and she always spoke about Caveira whenever the two hung out, and the man always wondered how Clash was even still alive. Caveira was known to lash out at anyone who attempted to cross her, yet here was, the defensive shield operator, alive and continuing to fawn over the Brazilian woman. The French man thought it was a miracle. Clash did as well. What had started as admiration blossomed into something much more romantic on her behalf.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you ever think that maybe she likes you too, and that’s why she hasn’t hurt you yet?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The question caught Clash off guard, causing her to fumble with the screwdriver in hand and drop it on the floor. The sound of metal clattering against the concrete floor caused both operators to turn and look at the director of the labs. Mira’s head slowly turned until she was staring at them both, and she didn’t look happy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t break a fucking thing in this room. I’ll kick both of your asses.” She turned back to her own work, leaving the two operators alone once more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She told me she doesn’t like me, and that’s all I needed to hear. It’s just fun to mess with her, at least until she tells me to...oh…” Clash stopped working on her shield as she realized what Monty was getting at. Caveira didn’t push her away, but she didn’t tell her to stop either which meant the flirting didn’t bother her as much as she said it did, or maybe she was being nice for a change.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have an idea. Are you doing anything in the next few hours?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Montagne shook his head and continued working on his own shield. Normally when Clash asked if he was free, it meant she had a crazy idea up her sleeve, but he still opted to hear her out. “What will you be doing?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nothing crazy, I swear. Just...come to my room after lunch.”</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>“So, you’re saying she leaves you these notes?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. I told her I wasn’t interested, but I guess that wasn’t enough.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe tell her to stop? I mean, maybe she leaves them behind just to be nice.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Caveira flipped the piece of paper between her fingers before crumpling it up in her fist. She was conflicted, if she were to be honest with herself. She hadn’t told Clash to stop giving her the notes because she enjoyed reading the cute little messages that were left behind. She hadn’t told Clash to stop flirting with her because the compliments and terrible pick up lines made her heart flutter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now here she was, sitting on one of the couches in the lounge with her best friend, Twitch, and Mira and Amaru. Amaru was laying on the other couch with Mira curled up on top of her, sleeping soundly. The scene alone was enough to make Caveira wish she could be honest with herself and with Clash.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“<em>M</em></span>
  <em>
    <span>ira</span>
  </em>
  <span>, all I am going to say is that you should just talk to her. What did she write on the note? You didn’t even tell us.” Amaru popped a piece of popcorn into her mouth as she spoke softly to avoid waking her girlfriend. She had a sly grin on her face as she reached out her hand, prompting Caveira to hand her the note.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amaru cleared her throat and shifted the way she was laying so that Mira was now against her side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dear my lovely Taina’- oh this is good already. ‘Dear my lovely Taina. I leave this note to tell you that you are looking absolutely stunning today, and I can’t wait to see you later on. I hope your day treats you right. Signed, Morowa.’ Wow, Tai…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amaru peered at the paper for a moment before she chuckled. “She has got it hard for you, Pereira. What about puts you off?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Caveira snatched the note back and stuffed it in the pocket of her sweats. Despite not giving much of a reaction to Amaru’s reading aloud, she was having second thoughts on what she should do. It wasn’t the first time she’d received a note, and she knew it wouldn’t be the last.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I will be right back. I’ll see you guys during dinner hour.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Brazilian operator pursed her lips and took her leave immediately. She walked through the halls of the base until she found that familiar door with those familiar last names printed on the metal: Evans and Mei Lin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>How Ying came to be Clash’s roommate was anyone’s guess, but it worked out. Anytime the two were spotted together, they seemed to be the best of friends. If Caveira were honest, she was a bit jealous of the older woman, but that was also her fault for not trying to get close to Clash sooner.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before she could raise her fist to knock on the door, she felt a presence behind her, and turned to see who it was. She jumped slightly when she noticed it was Clash herself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey there, beautiful.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t call me that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clash shrugged, but still kept that damned grin on her face, and opened the room door. She let Caveira in first after making sure Ying wasn’t around.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So,” Clash started. “What brings you by my room?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Caveira rubbed the back of her neck as she tried to avoid eye contact with the older woman, but Clash wasn’t having any of it and lifted Caveira’s chin with her forefinger. “Tai, what is wrong? You can talk to me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Said operator pulled her face away from the touch and rubbed her arm, searching for something, anything, to say. She opened her mouth before closing it again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on. Come sit down while you try to figure out what is going on with yourself.” The British woman sat on her bed and patted the spot next to her, prompting Caveira to sit beside her. They sat in silence for a good moment, and Caveira was grateful for it. She glanced at Clash several times and gulped at the sudden racing of her heart. Maybe it was because she was sitting so close to her, or maybe she was getting nervous.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, I’m assuming you received the note?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You left it on my bed, why wouldn’t I?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I guess I’m in trouble now, aren’t I? You’ve come to reprimand me for calling you beautiful again.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Caveira frowned before she looked at Clash, who looked right back at her, that stupid grin on her face still. Before Clash could say anything, Caveira leaned forward and pressed her lips against the older woman’s. She placed one hand on the back on Clash’s neck to keep her from pulling away. Clash moaned quietly and wrapped an arm around Caveira’s waist, pulling the younger woman into her lap.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They stayed like that for a few seconds more before pulling away to catch their breaths. Caveira let out a small sigh of content as she regained control of her breathing. She kept her hand on the back of Clash’s neck as she leaned forward to give her cheek. Then she giggled. A sound Clash never thought she’d hear in her life.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Does this mean you like me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t get ahead of yourself, Evans. Maybe I do, maybe I don’t.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clash laughed and attached her lips to Caveira’s jawline, but a hand against her chest gently pushed her back. “Don’t get too ahead of yourself. If we are going to do this, we are taking it slow. Understood?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, ma’am.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Good. Now, I have to meet Harry. I will see you later, and maybe we can talk some more about...us.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That statement alone made Clash smile, something rare for others to see. She was beyond happy right now, and she couldn’t contain her excitement. “Sounds like a good plan. I’ll see you later, Taina.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Caveira slid off of Clash’s lap and winked at her. “Bye, Morowa.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>